moshimonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
Moshi Monsters Wiki:Ideas and Requests/Archive
Music on the chat I think if possible we could have music on the chat, like a radio or something, I've seen this on another wiki. It'd be pretty cool! If people didn't want music there could be an option/button to turn it off? We could play Moshi Music or Pop etc Music? (ALL MY IDEAS FAIL - So I'm expecting this to be the same) For *If it wasn't too loud, then it's fine by me! *I like this idea! I've never been to other wiki chats with music though, but I think it's possible! -- ' Clumsyme22 Talk http://images.wikia.com/clumsys-sandbox/images/6/6a/Snowman_.gif 14:32, December 8, 2013 (UTC) *I like this idea, but I think we should have a private selection, so users can choose what music they want to listen to. Also, the music should be in the Big Top 40 or it should be Moshi music. *I agree with Ben. Cool idea! -- [[User:Mickyfickie| ]] |''' [[User_talk:Mickyfickie| ]] |''' [[User blog:Mickyfickie| ]] 16:58, December 9, 2013 (UTC) *I really like this idea! I would prefer Moshi Music, as it's really catchy :D *Music would be great to have!! [[User:James the Train Lover| ]] |''' [[User_talk:James the Train Lover| ]] |''' 17:43, May 26, 2014 (UTC) Against * Neutral * Comments *'We could have a DJ or something or IDK ;p Ross My Talk! ' Featured Moshlings Each month, like Featured Image and Featured User, I think we should have a Featured Moshling thing. It would be cool to see who likes which Moshling and stuff! What are your thoughts? Thanks! -- Pip Talk! 20:04, December 1, 2013 (UTC) For *I really like this idea, because the Moshling has been Gabby for a while now, and It would be cool to see a mix up :) :Gabby's the mascot, not the Featured Moshling. There's a difference. Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Talk ]]"Other" 20:19, December 1, 2013 (UTC) *I agree with Mario! *I was thinking of that. Gabby was the last one to be the logo mascot. I am for! [[User:Mickyfickie| ]] |''' [[User_talk:Mickyfickie| ]] |''' [[User blog:Mickyfickie| ]] 17:06, December 3, 2013 (UTC) *Great Idea! Against * Neutral * Comments * Upcoming Birthdays/Events On the homeoage, I think we should have an "Upcoming Events" thing. We could add Moshi events, real life celebrations, active users' birthdays (if they wish to be added), etc. ''' ' ' ' [[User blog:Carwyn the Hollie Lover| ]] ' ' 18:34, November 28, 2013 (UTC) For *Yes, this would be so epic! :) *I am FOR this idea! A.W.E.S.O.M.E!!! *This seems like an amazing idea. Some other Wikis I am on do this. I would love to see it on here. :D *Yu-Hu! Add me for July 17! *Great! I'm totally for this! I want my birthday registered! [[User:KingOJo| ]] '|''' [[User_talk:KingOJo| ]] |''' [[User_blog:KingOJo| ]] 01:50, December 4, 2013 (UTC) *Amazing idea! But first, put me down for 14th November! :D -- .MickySanta | Ho Ho | Blog |. 09:04, December 30, 2013 (UTC) *I do agree! [[User:James the Train Lover| ]] |''' [[User_talk:James the Train Lover| ]] |''' 17:44, May 26, 2014 (UTC) *Would be nice *cough*July 14*cough* Luke • Talk • Against * Neutral *This sounds nice, I'm neutral at the moment but might change my mind, but still I like it! Especially as it's a certain someone's birthday next Thursday ;) -- Megzie Mixer 4 Life | My Talk! | 20:18, November 28, 2013 (UTC) Comments * Fun on the chat? I think maybe on the chat we could have parties or quizzes or something regularly and give away free codes or free gifts or something, eg. Every Friday night at 7pm UK Time there will be an hour of quizzes? Hope you like my idea? Ross My Talk! For #----chockie---- #I am for, I know that there are lots of different time zones, but there could be a country one like Quiz (Wales time) or US Time. [[User:Mickyfickie| ]] |''' [[User_talk:Mickyfickie| ]] |''' [[User blog:Mickyfickie| ]] 18:46, December 3, 2013 (UTC) Against #I am only against this because I think that chat should be where people talk and have fun talking about random topics and such, instead of doing random quizzes that some people might not want to participate in. #I'm also against because i would never be able to do the hour of quiz's and i also agree with Yolka. #Some people will want to chat however the quiz will get in their way and an argument will break out. I'm against. ''' ' ' ' [[User blog:Carwyn the Hollie Lover| ]] ' ' 21:21, November 25, 2013 (UTC) #We've had unscheduled quizzes on chat before, and I can't say that I enjoyed it. Fights also usually broke out, and the chat moderators had to repeatedly say "Let's please get back to the quiz, no more fighting!" .Toast With The Most | Talk | Blog Posts . 20:23, November 26, 2013 (UTC) #Sometimes, there was a lot of shouting and spamming. I also remember that people were unhappy, because they wanted to be Host, but did not have their turn. ' ' '|''' |''' ''' 21:22, November 26, 2013 (UTC) Neutral *I like this idea, but some people may not be up for it, and some people may want to host, but not have any prizes to give out, I do like this idea though, so I'm neutral. Mariojoe11 | Talk | | *I'm neutral. Lots of people will want to do it though, so it should be a range of times. (i.e 1 week 5-6:00 BST, next week 5-6:00 American Time, then Australian time, or something like that, etc. But lots of people won't be able to make it at any time and also, arguments would break up about who does the quiz. *I'm neutral because although that would be a great idea, I have to agree with Toast and Sef, there were alot of fighting and spamming like "WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO I WON" and "I CALL HOST, NO I DO, HEY I CALLED IT FIRST!!"[[User:James the Train Lover|'James']] |''' [[User_talk:James the Train Lover|'''Talk Page]] |''' 05:42, June 18, 2014 (UTC) Comments *If people want to take part they want, I mean who doesn't want to win codes and gifts and things. It doesn't always have to be codes that you win. There is always the option of PM if you don't want to take part in the quiz. If fights turn up, tools can be used, and users warned etc, I don't see why it's such a big deal. Ross My Talk! *Also, can England, Wales and Scotland have seperate quizzes, look on my comment - in For, to see what I am talking about. -- [[User:Mickyfickie| ]] |''' [[User_talk:Mickyfickie| ]] |''' [[User blog:Mickyfickie| ]] 18:47, December 3, 2013 (UTC) Different icons for different roles I think each role should have a different icon on chat. They go up with the rank on Chat and higher up on Moshi Monsters. Chat Moderators should have the member sign, admins SuperMoshi sign, and the Staff plaque for crats. Kangy told me this idea before he sadly left. -Kangy03- For #That would be very cool! Neat idea! :) #I like this idea :) #I like this idea as well :D .Toast With The Most | Talk | Blog Posts . 20:26, November 26, 2013 (UTC) #That's a good idea. That'll mean other Users can tell us from CM or Admin, etc. |''' '''| 21:22, November 26, 2013 (UTC) #I'm with this idea. I think, though, that Chat Mods should have the mascot, Admins should have the Ms and Crats should have the Super Moshi sign. Or Admins and Crats have the same sign and CMs have Ms like you suggested. #I like this idea, but admins and crats are slightly the same. The only difference is that they can promote and stuff. ''' ' ' ' [[User blog:Carwyn the Hollie Lover| ]] ' ' 18:26, November 28, 2013 (UTC) #Cool idea! -- Pip Talk! 17:08, December 3, 2013 (UTC) #Cool idea! -- [[User:Mickyfickie| ]] '|''' [[User_talk:Mickyfickie| ]] |''' [[User blog:Mickyfickie| ]] 18:49, December 3, 2013 (UTC) *And Rollback should get one, they want one too. [[User:James the Train Lover| ]] |''' [[User_talk:James the Train Lover| ]] |''' 17:54, May 26, 2014 (UTC) #Support :) Luke • Talk • Against # Neutral * Comments * Rules I think we should be able to decide on the rules, eg Abce makes a blog post and we can suggest rules and the crats can decide on a new list of rules, that everyone should agree with in some perspect? For those of you saying- We already have rules, - We should make some new rules because some of the rules right now eg (Chat Rules) don't work at all, sometimes. Ross My Talk! For # Against #We do already have a chat policy, vandalism policy, etc. I don't see what more we would need to add. .Toast With The Most | Talk | Blog Posts . 20:26, November 26, 2013 (UTC) #I have to agree with Toast. We do have quite a few policies already. ''' |''' '''| 21:22, November 26, 2013 (UTC) #I agree with the above. #I have to agree with the others. Neutral * Comments *Can you not Caps a whole line please. |''' '''| 19:01, November 27, 2013 (UTC) *We should update the rules not make new ones lol, that's what I meant. Anyway seems like all my ideas fail :( Ross My Talk! 22:02, November 27, 2013 (UTC) CM and Rollback I think that if you're a Chat Mod and a Rollback for about a year you should become an Admin. If you were active and were good in the position then you could have a few more tools. If 2 of the crats agreed you would be good then you would be promoted. I think it's good because having Rollback and Chat Mod rights is most of the tools. For # Against #Nope. Rights, contrary to their name, are not a right. They are earned and given when needed. We don't need everyone to have rights, let alone everyone to be an admin. Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Talk ]]"Other" 17:23, November 27, 2013 (UTC) #Although I have the same rights, I totally understand Ben's point, but I'm gonna stick with Abce, you're right Ross My Talk! 17:24, November 27, 2013 (UTC) #I agree with Abce. Rights should be earned, not randomly just given out. ' ' '|''' |''' ''' 19:01, November 27, 2013 (UTC) #Overall I think this idea is just bad, sorry Ben. It takes time to earn adminship, it can't just be randomly given out. ''' ' ' ' [[User blog:Carwyn the Hollie Lover| ]] ' ' 18:28, November 28, 2013 (UTC) #Sorry, I'm more oppose than neutral. Because you have to earn rights. I am agreeing with what A2 said. Sorry. -- .MickySanta | Ho Ho | Blog |. 08:55, December 30, 2013 (UTC) Neutral * Comments *Hope this idea is put into place :) More Privileged Users We should get some chat moderators, right now there is NONE. More rollbacks, we only have ONE. Admins only ONE. Crats is maybe fine - not compared to the other wikis. So just more privileged users. [[User:Mickyfickie| ]] '|''' [[User_talk:Mickyfickie| ]] |''' [[User blog:Mickyfickie| ]] 17:15, December 3, 2013 (UTC) For *For this idea, we do have 2 admins and 2 rollbacks though. *Alrighty then. Pip Talk! 17:18, December 3, 2013 (UTC) *I'm for this idea, although we do have FOUR rollbacks, of which only two are active - Myself and Ben, although Toast has just been hired as a Rollback. We have two Admins: Clumsy/Carwyn and just Three Active Beaurucrats: Abce/Sadie/Sef. I do say it was highly unfair what happens with the Chat Moderators, and at multiple times this week I've noticed no-one with rights and one person here, but away - which is quite hard to notice arguments/fix/ban cussing etc. Good idea Ross My Talk! 17:22, December 3, 2013 (UTC) *I agree with Ross. Against #I think the amount of Users with Rights now is fine. For now, we seem to be coping well with 2 Admins. We don't have any CMs right now because of the situation, which is explained here: http://moshimonsters.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Abce2/A_Response_to_the_current_state_of_chat. |''' '''| 18:51, December 3, 2013 (UTC) #No one approach works for every Wiki. Per crats, I always hold that position in reserve to people I know I can trust, as it is a lot of power, and you cannot demote them without going through Staff. We now have three admins, by the way. I demoted all the Chat mods because, as I've been over, I was severely disappointed in the total. Chat Mods are supposed to try to fix the problem, but rarely did I see one attempt to do anything but inflame the situation. I've already said too much, though. Back on topic. Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Talk ]]"Other" 02:11, December 4, 2013 (UTC) Neutral # Comments *We have ONE rollback. @Banana [[User:Mickyfickie| ]] '|''' [[User_talk:Mickyfickie| ]] |''' [[User blog:Mickyfickie| ]] 17:20, December 3, 2013 (UTC) *No. Ben and Ross. *Hi Banana, there are four, pleae look here: http://moshimonsters.wikia.com/wiki/Special:ListUsers?group=rollback *Oh, sorry. -- [[User:Mickyfickie| ]] |''' [[User_talk:Mickyfickie| ]] |''' [[User blog:Mickyfickie| ]] 18:45, December 3, 2013 (UTC) - 22 days until Christmas! *Sef, do you think TWO Admins is enough?! -- [[User:Mickyfickie| ]] |''' [[User_talk:Mickyfickie| ]] |''' [[User blog:Mickyfickie| ]] 19:30, December 3, 2013 (UTC) *There's three admins (Clumsy, myself and Toast), three rollbacks (Ross, Ben and StevenGerrard) and three active crats (Sadie, Sef, Abce) >_> ''' ' ' ' [[User blog:Carwyn the Hollie Lover| ]] ' ' 15:49, December 13, 2013 (UTC) *Um, maybe that is enough privileged users. The Crats will get some more if they need more. Sorry for thinking of this idea. ~~ Adminship Trials I just had an idea for Adminship Trials. People could try the tools and the crats would see if they were good with the tools. If they were then they would make an RfA and people might support. I think this is good as then you can see how people are with the rights. For *I will support on this, because I myself have made an RFA and all I get is my haters bringining it down with opposes, I think if they were monitored by the crats for a set amount of time we could trial some, and then when it's up people could comment and say how they think their time was. It's obvious that some people will oppose to suit themselves, but anyway I support, good idea. Ross My Talk! * Against *I'm agaianst because there's bound to be a person who will just trash the wiki as an admin, sorry. ' ' ' ' [[User blog:Carwyn the Hollie Lover| ]] ' ' 15:44, December 13, 2013 (UTC) Neutral *I'm on neutral. For: The Admins or Crats need to have a better idea what they will be with rights. Then, opposing, I'm agreeing with Carwyn - someone could just trash the wiki or promote people when not needed etc. And also I'm thinking we may have enough Admins, CMs etc. .MickySanta | Ho Ho | Blog |. 09:02, December 30, 2013 (UTC) Comments *Carwyn, I'm sure no one would trash the wiki, '''the people wanting to be Admins could be monitored so that they could be trusted and trialed '''so they don't 'trash it'. Ross My Talk! 16:38, December 13, 2013 (UTC) Moshling Vote Could we do a 'Moshling vote' and the person (me if preferable) does a vote between each moshling until it is knocked down to 1 moshling and that will be Moshling Of The Year on MainPage? For Against Neutral Comments Professor M.I.N.D This is a new idea for the wiki which could answer anything about where to go. You may see M.I.N.D has full stops in the middle so it stands for something, his name in his longest form is Professor Moshi Intelligence of Nuisance Dilemmas. But I have some questions myself still waiting to be answered, how would we do this, it would require loads new more pages or we could do it in a robot form all on one page which would also a lot of coding. (A LOT) .Santa the Rudolph Lover | Talk | My Blog For Against *Lots of users hate coding and if pages had loads on it would be spam. Sorry, but I'm against the idea. *Firstly I'd like to point out that paragraph is one big sentence - and can barely be understood. From what I can understadnd, I am agreeing with Ben, Against. *Agreeing with the others above. .MickySanta | Ho Ho | Blog |. 09:06, December 30, 2013 (UTC) Neutral Comments Editing Bot Hello OFFICIALHARRY here... I'm here today to see what your thoughts are in having an '''editing '''bot, (a bot which is not allowed on chat). Wikia have already flagged HarryBot as a bot on the Animal Jam Wiki. Here are some important details you need to know before you preceed to the vote. '''What is a bot?' A bot is an automated user who does what the owner says, there are 2 main types of bots, editing bots - editing bots are used for editing (projects etc etc etc) (this is the type of bot the bot will be). And chat bots - chat bots are the sort of bots that monitor chat, some even have chat moderator rights so they can kick and ban,. Why do we need a bot? Firstly, bots are very very very useful, in this case they/it could help us with the projects, fix broken links etc etc etc (as I said earlier this one is going to edit things not monitor chat!). Secondly, we have no other bots on this Wiki, if you have 3+ bots the Wiki can just sometimes get too mechanical and creepy, if you know what I mean. Why should we have HarryBot as a bot? Firstly, the beautiful and glamorous me, not, runs it, I am very experiened with bots and have made over 200 edits already over at the Animal Jam Wiki. Also, and finally, it's not the stupidiest (is that a word?!?) name in the world, it indicates it's the user is a bot fair and square. Plus, please bare in mind I cannot change the name of this bot to MoshiBot or a relation to Moshi because it is active on the Animal Jam Wiki too. ---- Note - Please vote on both because the Wikia polling system allows you to vote more than once, ultimately it will come down to second vote. If you still do not know what a bot is and does, please go neutral or do '''not' vote.'' Closing Date: Approximately 16th of August 2014. Please vote below... ---- 'Vote 1 -' Should we have HarryBot as a bot on this Wiki? Support Neutral Oppose 'Vote 2 -' Support * Oppose * Neutral * * • [[User:James the Train Lover|'James']] • '' • ''Talk'' •